


對不起

by yueyau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: 2014年抽風產物。感覺更像是梗和人設。有想法的話，可能或許說不定有心情會擴寫wwwww





	對不起

她把手擋在額前，舒服地瞇起眼。  
慵懶得像隻貓。  
「喂。」她回頭，喚。  
一隻黑貓乖巧地跳上她的臂彎。  
「如果，沒有機會了，怎麼辦？」  
黑貓有靈性地湊近她，蹭蹭她的唇。  
「對不起。」

他推開了門。  
白色的光芒在房間的中央。  
消失。  
「歡迎回來。」  
「……」抿唇。  
「嘛，之前明明會熱情地撲過來的！」  
笑，很燦爛的笑。  
顏色，很鮮明的對比。  
「切。傻瓜，誰要你這樣。」不屑的聲音，手卻心疼地摟她入懷。  
抱不到。  
「因為我傻嘛。怎樣，不滿意？」  
「對不起。」  
—完全抽風不明的完—


End file.
